


Terror shorts

by DarkHime213



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Mini stories
Series: Halloween [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153496
Kudos: 1





	1. Futakuchi-onna

"Hey someone's knocking on your door." Menma looked up pale and nervous.   
"Oh, really I hadn't noticed my bad." He stands up shakily and makes his way to the door. "Um, can you pass me that bag of chips?"  
"Um yeah man here you go?" Menma took the bag from Chouji putting a big smile on his face.   
"Hey, Kiyona What's up?" Chouji, Kiba, and Sai peak passed him to see this mysterious girl. She was beautiful with long curly brown hair. She was adorable in every mention of the word with soft red cheeks, deep brown eyes, and sweet red lips. They could fully understand why he was so nervous.  
"Hi, Menma I was wondering if you could feed me?" She had the bright smile making every guy in the room gulp. One for a different reason.  
"Sorry Kiyona I'm trying to save up for something right now but I do have some sweet buns and chips with your name on it if you want?" She smiled happily and took the teats without a second thought. He happily shut the door only to turn around to annoyed faces.  
"What are you saving up for that you can take such a pretty girl out on a date?" Sai was even glaring at him.  
"Yeah man, she so into you. It physically hurt to watch you reject her." Kiba looked like he wants to punch him.  
"Give me her number I'll feed her and make her my wife." Chouji looked like he was in love.  
"Will you three idiots shut up and let me explain." They mumbled for a bit more and went silent. "First I already have an adorably sweet girlfriend remember and she not human at least I'm positive she not human."  
"What?" Chouji was pale.  
"I need more detail." Sai pulled out a notebook.  
"I thought you outgrew that crazy talk." Kiba had sat down and started playing the games again.  
"She's a Futakuchi-onna and I'm not sure if she classifies as human or not."  
"A what?" all three said that at the same time.  
"Google it I'm not talking about it anymore or at least until I move out." They tried to pester him for more answers but gave up. Sai actually listened and googled it.  
"Hey if she is this thing you mention then how come she only knocked on your door?" He looked smug until Naruto walked in holding three bags.  
"Dang it I just ran into Kiyona and she tricked me out of a box of pop tarts and a jug of tea. I am so sad right now." All three boys went wide eyes at what Naruto said. "Hey, Menma have you met the new guy in the room down the hall?"  
"Nope, why?"  
"Welp you can forget about meeting him." Everyone jumped hearing a pain-filled blood-curdling scream. "As I was saying he invited Kiyona inside his place for a small snack."  
"Ah okay I got it." Kiba had walked over to the door and blocked it with a chair before sitting back down on Menma's bed.  
"Yeah, we should hurry since she just down the hall and our door is- Hey! What happened to my sweet buns?" He whined out looking at the other four with a glare.  
"Sorry man." Menma felt terrible seeing his brother's face but couldn't help laughing.  
"Dang it at least I still have my ice cream and ramen." He walked into the kitchen never noticing the shocked looks on there three friend's faces.   
"Wait you mean-"  
"She really not-"  
"I'm not talking about it." Sai just shook it off and went back to the game with Menma.


	2. Kuchisake-onna

"I can't believe you did that." Sakura smacks him in the arm looking annoyed.  
"I can't believe you didn't. It was why we were invited. Konohamaru was so embarrassed that not everyone joined in. Seriously we were expecting Sasuke maybe Neji to sit it out but even they joined in since so many people seemed to have a stick up there ass tonight."  
'You were acting like children with children."  
"First of all Konohomaru is fourteen and not a child. We both know this kid is unbelievably mature since he practically helping his uncle run a company. Second of all when an adult that is twice your age is having fun hitting pinatas, playing in a ball pin, and dancing. It should be fine for two young adults in their early twenties to do the same." Sakura just huffed.  
"No, it isn't I mean really I convince Lee, Choji, Ino, and Kankuro that they would be stupid acting like that but I couldn't convince my boyfriend to act his age.  
"It was you. No wonder so many people told me to break up with you." She stopped walking and screamed. She was demanding answers while Naruto tried to keep her moving when he spotted a woman walking by from the corner of his eye.  
"Am I pretty?" They both stop talking to look at her for two major different reasons.  
"What?" Sakura looked like she wanted to hit it her.  
"Am I pretty?"  
"S-" Naruto slapped a hand over her mouth staring at the woman with wide eyes. "What are you doing idiot?"  
"Am I pretty?"  
"We don't have time sorry." Sakura looked confused form between them and went to speak again when Naruto covered her mouth. He goes to drag her away while the woman looks confused but Sakura digs her heals in keeping him from moving.  
"Am I pretty?" He groans realizing this was the real deal. He would have to make this fast and keep Sakura from screaming.  
"Yes, you are." Sakura went red and started beating on his chest never noticing the woman removing the surgical mask that hid the deep twisted cuts on her face that went from ear to ear. He held back a scream as she asked again.  
"Am I still pretty?" He was about to speak when Sakura hit his bag of candy. Thinking fast he pulled the bag off his arm and scattered the sucker, gummy bears, and chocolate all over the sidewalk. He then picked up Sakura and ran full speed down the sidewalk. She was screaming to the high heaven signaling a cop to come over.   
"What's going one here?" He put Sakura down and she slapped him across the face.   
"I want to press charges on this idiot." The police officer looked up at him and Naruto pointed behind him.   
"Yeah um there is a woman with two large cuts on her cheeks going from ear to ear picking up candy from the sidewalk." The police officer went pale. "I know it's just a story but um she scared the hell out of me with the am I pretty questions. So I made an executive decision and ran like hell."  
"Why pick me up like a sack of potatoes then?"  
"Because you have no self-preservation and if you slap me again. I getting Hinata."  
"Hinata has to worry about her own boyfriend."  
"Keep talking to me that way and you won't have to worry about that little fact." She gasped and glared at him.   
"I'm going home tonight."  
"Fine, I'll call you an uber." She screams she can walk. "Yeah and get murdered miss. I don't know who Kuchisake-Onna is." She looked back at him confused. "Oh my god, you don't know who Kuchisake-Onna is do you?" The police officer had walked away by this point and warning people to hurry home and not talk to strangers.  
"No, I do not are you going to tell me?" He was about to respond google it but thought about it. She would other misspell it and read something else, forget, or lose interest in it after only reading half of it.  
"Okay fine but count yourself lucky and I mean that." He threw an arm around her leading her to a gas station to call a uber.  
"Yeah, whatever." She followed along spotting the woman again.  
"It starts with a beautiful woman in ancient times." He goes into detail to explains how she looked, how she spoke, and how arrogant she was. He explained She was the most beautiful woman in her entire village and was courted by almost every man in the village and in villages nearby. He went to detail on everything only holding back info of how she meant her fate.   
"What happened to her?" He leans back and sips his tea.   
"Well, of course, her husband found out and killed the current lover she was with brutally in front of her. He turned to her slowly asking do you think you are beautiful?" His phone rung. It was the uber calling for him. "Come on the Uber's here."  
"But."  
"I'll finish it when we get back to the apartment." He pulled her to her feet and walked her out of the gas station. As they entered the car they spotted a man talking to the same woman from earlier.   
"Hey, Naruto." She was shakily pointing to the woman.  
"Let's not talk about it right not." He grasped her hand and kissed her cheek.  
"Fine but I still think you were too childish at Konohomarus party." He groaned and relaxed in the back of the car.


End file.
